The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to semi-persistent scheduling (SPS) for machine-type communication (MTC) or enhanced MTC (eMTC) devices.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Low-cost, low-complexity devices such as machine-type communication (MTC) devices, may send or receive regular data transmissions that may be small in size. For these regular transmissions, control channel information may constitute large amount of overhead relative to the size of the transmission.